The mission of the SPOTRIAS Neuroimaging Core is to develop, install, and maintain the technology infrastructure and provide services to support the neuroimaging components of the three SPOTRIAS research projects. These Core functions will include the following components: image communication to enable image transfer from the picture archive and communication systems (PACS) at the participating SPOTRIAS hospitals (Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) and Brigham and Women's Hospitals (BWH), Boston, MA) to the Neuroimaging Core located at MGH, anonymization/blinding of the images, providing workstations and support for radiological image review, performing quantitative measurements of lesion size on the various images, radiological data capture and management, and translation of imaging results to the database/statistics core for statistical analysis in relation to the clinical initial and outcomes data. All three SPOTRIAS research projects include stroke neuroimaging evaluation and analysis, with patients who may participate in more than one of these three research projects. The Neuroimaging Core will serve to unify these functions across the SPOTRIAS research projects. Thus, this Core will provide standardized, consistent, and efficient radiological measurements of lesion size on the non-contrast CT scans, the CTA source images and the CBV, CBF, and MTT maps. Resulting data will be shared among overlapping projects. The Core will provide the imaging data that will serve as independent, verifiable measurement of change in lesion size for patients in the normobaric oxygen therapy treatment project, and will additionally serve as a centralized computerized resource to enable efficient neuroimaging storage, review, and measurements. The primary goal of the Neuroimaging Core is to develop a centralized facility for radiological review of scans, and also for making reliable, quantitative volumetric measurements of strokerelated lesions from serial CT images (including non-contrast CT, CTA source and maximum intensity projection images, CT perfusion, etc.). Results of analyses will be imported into the SPOTRIAS database, which will also contain clinical information from all three projects. The Core will manage implementation of infrastructure and software for creating a centralized service to provide quantitative and radiological imaging metrics for all three projects, with images originating from both participating SPOTRIAS hospitals (MGH and BWH).